1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure correcting device for use in a camera, and more particularly to an exposure correcting device for use in a camera in which the film speed can be automatically set by a film speed information provided for example on a film container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In photographing under extraordinary lighting conditions, for example where the background lighting is so strong that the exposure meter incorporated in the camera is unable to indicate an appropriate exposure value, or where a pushed development is required because of an extremely weak lighting, the desired image has been obtained by a suitable correction on the exposure. In a conventional camera allowing manual exposure setting, such correction of exposure can be achieved by setting the lens aperture or the shutter speed at an aperture value or a time value different from that indicated by the exposure meter. Also such correction of exposure can be made by setting the film speed at a value different from the nominal film speed value of the film loaded in the camera, or by manipulating an exposure correcting dial in case of a camera equipped with such dial. However, in a camera in which the aperture value and/or the time value of the shutter is automatically determined according to a preset time value or aperture value and in response to the indication of an exposure meter, or in a camera employing a program exposure method, such correction of exposure cannot be made by a change in the aperture value or time value but has to be made by a change in the film speed setting or a manipulation of the exposure correcting dial.
Currently there are available certain films bearing film speed information on the film itself or on a container, such as a magazine or a cartridge in which said film is housed. Also there is already known a camera provided with an exposure meter or an automatic exposure adjusting device, a manual film speed setting device for manual setting of the film speed, and an automatic film speed setting device for automatic setting of the film speed in response to the film speed information provided on the film container. In such conventional camera, when loaded with a film bearing above-mentioned film speed information, an automatic setting of the film speed is made according to such film speed information, overriding the film speed setting by said manual setting device or the exposure correction set by said exposure correcting dial.